deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante vs Ryuko Matoi
Description Devil May Cry vs Kill La Kill! Which one of these hot-blooded protagonists will come out on top? Interlude Wizard: We've looked back to our previous Death Battles and have seen.. B''oomstick: They're pretty shit... So, if anyone wants to take them, please do..just do whatever you want with 'em'' Wizard: So we're here to start anew in a way...Starting with these two hot-blooded protagonists Boomstick: Dante: The Son of Sparda Wizard: And Ryuko Matoi: The Weilder of Senketsu Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Dante Wizard: When people think of demons, the best images don't come to mind. That's the same for Dante... Boomstick: Born to the demon Sparda and the human Eva, and the younger brother of Vergil, Dante has some pretty crazy abilities, but more on that later Wizard: Dante took it upon himself to kill every demon he came across, and thus: he opened his shop, labeled Devil May Cry Boomstick: Vergil, who was not dead, decided he wanted more power. When Dante confronted his brother, Dante kinda got his ass kicked. When they met agian, they were equals. And finally Dante managed to best him Wizard: Enough on his backstory, let's cover his many...MANY weapons Boomstick: His signiature sword: Rebellion was actually given to him as a keepsake by Sparda Wizard: He can throw this giant claymore like a boomerang, and it comes back! This sword is the physical manifestation of Dante's power Boomstick: Ebony and Ivory: his twin guns, specialize in long-range and rapid fire respectively. These shots can be charged with Dante's own demonic energy, and can obliterate demons in a single shot Dante fires Ivory as it destroys the demoness Echidna. Dante: I think that look suits you better Boomstick: He also carries an assortment of different weapons on his person Wizard: These 'Devil Arms' are very unique ranging from a tri-part ice nunchaku with 3 different forms, many pairs of gauntlets and greaves, one which it's fire is hotter than magma, but the temperature isn't specified Boomstick: He has a literal ELECTRIC guitar, which can summon bats, twin scimitars that control fire and wind respectively, a MOTORCYCLE THT CAN SPLIT AND FORM DUAL CHAINSAWS, and his brothers sword, Yamato, which can cut through DIMENSIONS, in fact this is what Sparda used to seal away the underworld Wizard: Don't think it's just melee weapons, he has quite an assortmant of firearms as well Boomstick: Shotguns, an armor piercing rifle, a grenade launcher, an arm cannon, a fucking cowboy hat that can summon METEORS, I could be here all day Wizard: But we don't have all day Boomstick: So let's get to his powers Wizard: Dante has an incredible healing factor, being able to shrug off most wounds, sometimes laughing while doing so, he was completely unphased when caught in an explosion, he even made an explosion himself, just by swinging his sword Boomstick: He stalemated the demon lord Abigail, yes that IS this thing's real name, and was able to oneshot the demon Argosax without the use of his demonic power, and he shrugged off bombardment by METEORS Wizard: Dante's speed is off the charts, he doged a sound-based attack, dodged a bullet without looking, and he dodegd a shot from a tank Boomstick: Dante can teleport, he ran down the Temen-ni-Gru so fast he caught fire, and he can avoid machine gun fire from a helicopter Wizard: He's also stupidly strong, he was able to block a punch from the savior, with relative ease, he broke stone with his Gilgamesh gauntlets and greaves Boomstick: When Dante gets serious he can enter a form known as Devil Trigger. This increases everything 10-fold, his regen, speed, and he can even gain the ability to fly. His physical and magical atributes unsurprisingly get a boost as well Wizard: And with his various styles, he can even up the playing field against most opponents Boomstick: Gunslinger can maximize each of his firearm's techniques, vice versa with Swordmaster Wizard: With RoyalGuard he can use an enemies damage against it, he can create a shadowy clone with Doppelganger, and can even slow time with the Quicksilver Style Boomstick: And when Dante's in a certain type of pickle, he can pull out the Majin Form! Wizard: The Majin Form renders Dante invunerable, two red blades portrude from his arms, but his main attack is shooting red fireballs from his hands, and a large monochrome beam from his chest Boomstick: Despite being extremely powerful, Dante DOES have his faults Wizard: Dante often holds back on opponents unless deemed worthy, his luck isn't the best in the world, he has been defeated by Vergil and almost beaten by Nero. Boomstick: But Dante's biggest crutch is his cocky attitude, he almost never takes things seriously, and this has been exploited by his opponents in the past Wizard: Either way, Dante's not to be trifled with Dante: This party's getting crazy! Let's rock! Ryuko Matoi Wizard: Honnouji Academy really isn't your ideal version of academy Boomstick: Reminds me of North Korea Wizard: Right, it's essentialy a military camp. As far as Ryuko Matoi knew, she was the single child of Isshin Matoi, and was going there for one reason only. Boomstick: Sweet, SWEET revenge! Wizard: She was....an outcast Boomstick: Yeah, Honnouji Academy is home to kids with fucking SUPERPOWERS Ryuko is forced to flee, after being beaten to a bloody pulp Wizard: ...And just by her luck... A bloody Ryuko looked around on a heap of clothes, she looks around, but.. ???: Wait...more...give me..more She's jumped by a sailor's outfit and is force-stripped to wear it Both: .........Damn Boomstick: Well, she named that sailor uniform 'Senketsu', Senketsu is a Kamui, a being made of pure Life-FIbers. Life-FIbers are like Symbiotes, they're parasitic in nature...but she was infused with Life Fibers since she was a baby, she was part of experiments where her mother, Ragyo Kiryuin was attempting to infuse Life Fibers with humans to make powerful hybrids. Her eldest daughter, Satsuki Kiryuin, failed, but Ryunk seemed to have died, her father faked her death and betrayed his wife. He wanted to start a new life with this child, said child was Ryuko Matoi Wizard: Ryuko lived a somewhat normal life, until Ragyo's right hand bitch came along and killed Soichiro, now going by Isshin Matoi Boomstick: If Senketsu is allowed to bond with her blood, they preform a Life Fiber sychronize Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu! Boomstick: Dibs Wizard: Anyway, despite her ''revealing ''apperance, Senketsu's contribution to Ryuko's power is immense, increasing her durability, speed, and strength Boomstick: Similar to her opponent, Ryuko has a healing factor that can heal any manner of wounds, even allowing her to reform from cutting in half Wizard: When synchronized, she can move fast enough to create an after image, move at triple digit mach speeds, and can cut through speeding tennis balls shot at her by a two-star Goku-uniform student. Her strength is also pretty impressive, she managed to effortlessly swat 7 one-star Goku students, all are capable of superhuman feats, and the uniforms are supposedly tougher than steel Boomstick: Anyway, let's get to that sweet, sweet Scissor Blade Wizard: Ryuko weilds part of the Rending Scissors, that can extend into Decapitation Mode. She can also use the Scissor Blade as a makeshift grappling hook. Boomstick: Senketsu has multiple different forms he can transform into, which includes... Wizard: Senketsu Shippu transforms the lower half of the uniform into a jet, allowing Ryuko the ability to fly Boomstick: Senketsu Senjin sprouts spikes all along the edges of the outfit, allowing Ryuko to form saws, claws, and blades out of her own blood...gross...And Senjin Shippu combines both of these Wizard: When she's really angry, she enters a Berserk Mode that...that's actually kinda terrifying Boomstick: Yeah, her power is increased, but it continuously drains her blood, and could be fatal if it drains too much ''' Wizard: But her final form is definetly her most powerful: Senketsu Kisaragi. Achieved when Senketsu has absorbed a massive number of Life Fibers, when in this form, Ryuko's abilities are hugely boosted, and she is able to fly faster than Shippu. '''Boomstick: As cool as these are, we still need to cover her weak points Wizard: Right, if she becomes embarrased by Senketsu's revealing forms, it drains more and more blood. She's definitely not a strategist, is rather quick to anger, and mosty relies on Senketsu's advice during combat. And if her heart gets destroyed...she's fucked Boomstick: Her biggest threat are the Banji Threads, if all are severed, it can cause Senketsu to unravel Wizard: One thing's for certain. When Ryuko has her mind made up, nothing can stand in her way Ryuko: Blow it out your ass, bitch! It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than you to stop me! Pre-Fight Wizard: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! FIGHT Ryuko looked around, seeing the decrepit city before her Ryuko: Damn...what happened here? Senketsu: I'm...not sure Ryuko shrugged and walked around some more, eventually bumping into someone weilding a giant sword, and wearing a long red trenchcoat...that man was Dante They turned to look at each other Dante: Hey, have you seen some chick with multi-colored hair? Ryuko: Who the hell are you!? Dante: Woah, hostile are we? Alright, I'll go keep looking myself Ryuko did not like this guy's attitude, he lunged towards him, Scissor Blade in hand Senketsu: RYUKO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Dante took Rebellion off his back and their blades clash. The blades separate and they look at each other Dante: Alright, girly. If that's how ya wanna play...Let's rock! FIGHT! Dante and Ryuko cross blades multiple times, but none of the swipes hit her intended target. Until Ryuko jabs Dante right into the chest, Dante stabbing Ryuko in the gut with Rebellion as well Senketsu: I had a bad feeling about this... he's going to be tougher than you think! Ryuko: I thought so! Dante and Ryuko pull their respective blades out of each other. Dante puts Rebellion back onto his back nd pulls out his handguns: Ebony and Ivory Dante: Catch this! Ryuko started spinning the blade rapidly as the shots came in, it deflected all the shots coming in Ryuko rushed forward with a flurry of swipes from her Scissor Blade, with a final kick to end this combo, she knocked Dante up into the air. Dante teleports, confusing Ryuko for a moment, before Dante came from behind with Gilgamesh equipped. Dante preformed an extremely satisfying Kick 13, knocking his opponent to the ground. Ryuko wiped the blood off of her lip and cracked her neck. Dante cracked his knuckles through the gauntlets and greaves. Dante tried delivering a punch, but the gauntlet made sparks when it met with her Scissor Blade. He jumped back and kicked a car into the air Dante: In the money! Ryuko didn't have any time to react as the car came into contact with her, sending her back at least 20 meters Ryuko got up from this as she pulled out a piece of shrapnel from her thigh, she chucked the Scissor Blade at Dante, the latter equipping Rebellion and blocking the still spinning projectile. With one swipe, Dante flung the blade back at Ryuko with blinding speed. She did catch the blade, and spun it on her wrist Dante: It's a shame it had to come to this Dante preformed a Stinger, followed up by a Million Stab Dante: You're really my type Ryuko gritted her teeth Ryuko: Shut up! She slashed Dante multiple times again, before Dante grabbed her by the face and slammed her into the ground, making a crater around the two Dante started to walk away, until he heard footsteps from behind him Dante quickly let off some shots from Ivory, Ryuko instinctively spinning her Scissor Blade, but some of the shots got through, hitting her thighs and gut, he healing factor quickly patched these up, however Dante attempted to cleave down on Ryuko, but she blocked with her Scissor Blade, she slashed him again and again, Dante doing the same Dante jumped in the air, cleaving down with a Helmbreaker, Ryuko dodged this, and moved out of the way of the slice, that was coming towards her gut. He blasted her back with Artemis, and unloaded bullet after bullet at her with Ebony and Ivory She spun her Scissor Blade, and deflected the incoming shots Senketsu: I don't think your Scissor Blade is effective against him, try using the environment to your advantage Dante rushed forward to preform a Stinger, Ryuko jumped over the blade, and on to it, and kicked Dante in the face, sending him back Ryuko started to charge up her Scissor Blade, a red glow, emanating from it. She let out a grunt as she swing her blade, Dante didn't have time to react as a massive red shock-wave collided with him, he was sent through building after building and was impaled on a bent street sign Dante looked down and sighed Ryuko found her opponent, swinging her Scissor Blade over her shoulders Ryuko: Giving up yet, tough guy? Dante: Nope, I'm only getting started! Dante pulled himself off of the sign and equipped Cerberus, sending a massive pillar of ice towards her Ryuko stepped back Ryuko: Thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? Senketsu: Unfortunately, yes.. Ryuko pricked her finger with a pin, drawing blood. Senketsu's eye pulsed, as the uniform glew brightly. Spinning around Ryuko and forming into something...rather risque Dante: ...Really...? Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu! Ryuko began blitzing Dante, slicing him from all different directions. Before she could do another slice, time seemed to slow down to a crawl, this...was Dante's Quicksilver style. Dante did observer her...feature, before snapping out of it. Dante preformed another Kick 13 with Beowulf, multiple Stingers, an Aerial Rave with Yamato, and finally, a Million Stab before time resumed, the wounds healed rather quickly Senketsu: What the...? Dante came with Nevan, strumming the guitar, shocking his opponent, Dante swung the guitar in an arc-like manner, sending a horde of bats at Ryuko. She looked at Dante, he was still strumming that guitar. Ryuko effortlessly cut through the bats, and Dante, but he healed instantly Dante started spinning in a circle, holding Agni and Rudra in either hand. Ryuko was burned nd gusted with wind and fire respectively, before Dante delivered a brutal kick to the jaw, sending her into the air Dante equipped Spiral and shot at her multiple times Ryuko: Senketsu Shippu! The bottom half of her uniform turned into a jet, and she dodged the shots coming from Spiral she flung a car right at Dante, which he cleaved in half with Rebellion. He shot at her with Ebony and Ivory, some of the bullets landing,Ryuko letting out grunts when she was hit. But Ryuko did dodge most of them. Dante was suddenly struck with a red bolt of lightning, he looked very...demonic. Dante has just entered Devil Trigger Ryuko: What the fu- Dante let out a roar, as he took to the skies, Rebellion and her Scissor Blade clashed when they were in the air. It seemed as if there were blurs when they struck they were going so fast. Ryuko slashed at Dante multiple times, Dante blocked all of them with his bare hands. With a palm strike, Ryuko was blasted halfway across the city. Senketsu: Here he comes! Dante came down with Ifrit on his hands, he puched Ryuko multiple times, making small explosions when doing so Dante preformed another Kick 13, and punched the ground, Ryuko getting engulfed in Hellfire She healed slowly as Dante exited his Devil Trigger. Dante: That was fun... RYuko felt her blood boil..letting her anger take over, Senketsu contorted her figure in unnatural ways, Ryuko smiled grimly, she was now in her Berserker form Dante: ...Shit Blades clashed again, they went at this for a solid 2 minutes. Ryuko looked with an enraged face, into Dante's seemingly calm eyes. Ryuko slashed Dante with her claws, ripping and tearing. Dante equipped Gilgamesh, as Ryuko prepared to strike again. They both launched each other into a building. Both crumbling on top of each other. All Dante did was smirk... Kisaragi Ryuko emerged from the rubble of the building, and Dante emerged in the Majin Form Ryuko: SCISSOR BLADE! DECPITATION MODE! The blade doubled in length, she swung towards Dante, but...the blade bounced off..Ryuko looked with a shocked face, Dante shot multiple balls of demonic energy at Ryuko, staggering her a little bit. Dante slashed with his arm blades, Dante took into the air and fired a large monochrome beam from his chest. Ryuko and Senketsu screamed as they both disintegrated into nothing. The beam dissipated, as Dante landed by the crater, he's now in human form, he landed with Rebellion in his left hand Dante panted Dante: How come I never meet any nice girls? KO! Dante walked away from the rubble as the crater was still smoking. The outline of Ryuko's body was in the pavement, akin to a nuclear shadow Analysis Boomstick: NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A DEATH BATTLE! Wizard: This match was surprisingly even, but Dante's superior strength, arsenal and durability led to his victory Boomstick: Yeah, Dante's blocked punches from the Savior, sliced raindrops so fast him and his opponent made a bubble in a rainstorm, and, the icing on the cake, Dante just shrugs off mortal wounds every single goddamn day! Sometimes laughing while doing so! Wizard: While Senketsu did provide some assistance being Ryuko's voice of reason, with Dante being as unpredictable as he is, Senketsu really didn't have much to work with. Dante has basically defeated Satan in his universe, and in his 4th installment, he's even surpassed Sparda himself! Boomstick: Don't get us wrong, Ryuko's good, but Dante's just better, in nearly every category, experience, durability, strength, speed, arsenal, I could go on and on about this. Looks like Ryuko didn't make the Devil cry today Wizard: The winner is: Dante Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE... ???: A no-good stowaway would have been caught. I'm a great stowaway! ???: COWABUNGA Sun Wukong vs Michelangelo Trivia *The connection between Dante and Ryuko Matoi is that they're both anti-heroes from an over the top franchise, with iconic blade, can regenerate, and have a complicated love-hate relationship with an older sibling *This is technically Flare-Rex's 8th battle, but since he abandoned the other 7 a while back, this is the debut of his new series *Flare wanted to do a fight with Dante for a while, but had trouble finding an opponent, until he finally settled on Ryuko Matoi *If this battle had an original soundtrack, it would be called 'Stylish Scissors' Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Devil May Cry vs Kill la Kill' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Flare-Rex Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles